Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an environment. The environment may be, for example, a room equipped with computerized projection and imaging systems that enable presentation of images on various objects within the room and facilitate user interaction with the images and/or objects. The augmented reality may range in sophistication from partial augmentation, such as projecting a single image onto a surface and monitoring user interaction with the image, to full augmentation where an entire room is transformed into another reality for the user's senses. The user can interact with the environment in many ways, including through motion, gestures, voice, and so forth.
To enable such augmented reality environments, however, there is a continuing need for improved projection systems. Such improvements might include lighter weight, smaller form factors, and less obtrusive integration into the environment. Toward that end, one particular need is for compact projection systems that are able to project images onto any number of surfaces throughout the environment.